Space Case 33: Narcis' Flower
Narcis' Flower is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-seventh episode of the Destiny Wars. Summary Narcis puts his plan into place. Each Ranger is driven away from Rocky, as he "bonds" with his family. Featured Planet: Planet Ether Plot As Mirra, Comet, Zader and Rose defeat the King's forces, they realize no one is helping them, despite their superior powers. "Oh Thank ETHER! You finally snuffed them out! Took you long enough!" One man says, Mirra walks towards him. "What? You could have helped to make it go faster you know?" "Me? Help an inferior life form like you people? HA! You make me laugh!" The rest of the Ethereal people begin to gang up on the rangers and taunt their "inferiority". The Ethereals are not as nice as they seemed.... As Rocky, Narcis, and Junior return to the palace, Rocky is feeling ill after the gladiatorial combat. Narcis tries to get him to feel better, to little effectiveness. He shows the conquests of different planets and annihilation Narcis has embarked on, in the glory of Ether. It makes Rocky even more weary. Narcis and Malia sit in their room. "I don't get it." Narcis says. "He's my brother, and yet he bothers himself with the thought and feelings of lesser beings. He is an Ethereal! It makes no sense!" Malia responds to his question. "Remember, he is not of this planet. He has spent less time here than even Junior. You have to remember that." Narcis says. "Yes, but you weren't like that, you accepted your place as The Ethereal Queen! Why is it so hard for an Heir to take what is rightfully his? No, I will show him. We cannot wait for him anymore! We must go on with the plan!" Malia looks down. She remembers the day she betrayed her humanity. She was not much younger, but she was enraptured by Narcis' powers. Every now and again, she wonders, "Is gaining a whole world worth losing my humanity?" Meanwhile Enon and Sapling continue to play video games. They talk. Interestingly enough, they are the only guys their age they've ever encountered. Sapling asks why Enon is always so jaded. "It's my Cousin. He's such a tool. He always takes me on his 'hunts' and all we ever do is destroy Planets." Sapling's eyebrow raises. "Yeah he tells me it's important, but it's awful man. All I wanna do is play video games and he picks me up to destroy a planet! Gah it's so unfair!" Sapling says then they have to stop Narcis, but... "You can't stop Narcis. He is nearly invincible! He fought that one guy, Planetor, and didn't die. That's when I learned I can't beat him or stop him. It's hopeless!" Sapling asks what Narcis' game is :"All I've heard from him is that 'Father needs to reclaim the universe. We need to unite, cleanse, and reclaim our universe." Enon smirks. "I also heard how he's gonna do it. He's been looking for Cousin Rocky. He's got just enough Power to jump-start the terraforming or something. Once that happens, we will return to the planet and combine our energy into one being-Father Ether. Or, Father Narcis i guess. From then, he will absorb all the energy in the universe, and only Ether will remain. But hey, that means all the video games I can play!" Sapling is horrified. He picks Enon up and they begin to run to the rangers. Rocky, staring into the stars, isn't satisfied. He's happy to find his family, but he realizes they are not good people. They look down upon other planets, and actively use them for entertainment. He goes to ask Malia what she thinks, but she' not sure either. "Look. From a human to a human. Is this what we want to be with? Extinction?" Rocky asks. She looks at him. She walks towards him. She feels something connecting the two of them. For 10 years Rocky's been missing this connection. For 10,000 years Malia's been missing this connection. But now, they have this moment. Earthling to Earthling. Human to Human. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Universe, Urond, still playing cat and mouse with Nova, lands on another planet. He is still in a funk. Just then, The King Of Judgement appears. He gives him a task. "Find me the Power Rangers Star Chase. I need to finish their trial!" The King says. Urond's men are excited, so Urond takes the job. His Lieutenant, Headcannon is hyped and fires his cannon. A shell goes into the air and hits Nova's ship as it streaks by. The Chasers then surround her, saying they've got her. Urond walks out, high and mighty. "Well lookie here. It's been quite a minute girl." Nova frowns at him. "If I reckon correctly, You took my Changer! An I want it back!" Before Malia can speak, her maid walks in, saying Junior is crying. The rest of the family congregates in another room. Aunt Lila states that they need to commence with their plan before Rocky's friends figure out what's happening. Joto states that Cosmos is getting too close to the truth abou their intentions. "We're running out of time Narcis, you need to convince Rocky or take his power outright! He's smart! He'll know exactly what you're doing soon enough! If not, than these friends of his will turn him against us if we let them!" "Then we'll turn against them first!" Narcis says. He plucks 5 flowers and orders Lila, Joto, Sirai, and Trak to give them to the Rangers. "This will put them to sleep! That's for sure!" Joto says. Sapling and Enon reach the Rangers and tell them of Narcis' plan, they Rocky and Narcis begin to talk again. Narcis explains the goal of his plans. "Once we are united, we can bring peace to the universe, and now that you're here, we can do it." "But why do you need me for this? WHy didn't you unite before? You have the power to do that!" Rocky starts to suspect something is off. "Where are my friends? Where are they?" As he says this, the Rangers run towards the center hall of the Castle. Before they reach it, they are met by Ethereal Soldiers. "We have no time to waste on them! Eliminate them quickly!" Mirra orders. They morph and defeat them, but then, The Royal Family walks in. Each walks up to a Ranger in combat and hits them with a flower, and it knocks them unconscious... Cosmos is able to fight them off a little more, and as Mirra falls asleep she orders Cosmos to find Rocky no matter what. Cosmos flies and tracks Narcis with his Brain Shard. As it appears, Narcis was expecting this. He sends Rocky away, and engages in battle with Cosmos. "You are very powerful, wizard. But you are nothing compared to me!" Narcis teleports, taking Cosmos with him to the edge of Space. There, his pure speed and strength overwhelms Cosmos. Cosmos tries to fire his Brain Shard beam, but Narcis is able to shut down his connection. "WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" "What you find impossible, I find normal!" Narcis yells as he continues to destroy Cosmos. He then uses his Ethereal Powers to rip Cosmos apart. "GRAHHHHH!" Cosmos yells as his body explodes. All that remains, is the Brain Shard. Narcis looks at the remains, victorious over his rival. "Puny power to that of mine! He thought he could challenge me with a piece of the universe' infinite power. BUt what he didn't know, is that I AM THE UNIVERSE! HAA HAHHH HAAAA!" But the Brain Shard lights up, signaling a message to someone.... Debuts *None Trivia *Comics/Movie Counterpart: Guardians OF The Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) *Star Log 39: The Eighth! Violet Chaser! (Violet Chaser Debut) *Star Log 40: Ehh? The "Choushingers?" (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase